


Do it for the Likes

by starbirthed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, LMAO, M/M, because they just started dating and they don't know how to tell them, but they don't know, how to tell them properly, lmao so today i was minding my own business, so they decide to troll them instead, when the idea of mattsun and makki making a fake couple insta account hit me ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbirthed/pseuds/starbirthed
Summary: Matsukawa and Hanamaki recently started dating. But they don't know how to break the news to their longtime friends Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Rather than telling them the normal way, the pair decide to troll them. Oikawa freaks out. Iwaizumi just hopes for the best.





	Do it for the Likes

**ONE NEW MESSAGE!**

From: oinkawa  
To: SUPER SENTAI SEIJOU 4  
Sent at 3:14pm  
Subject: img.jpg  
UMMMM HELLO ????? WHAT IS THIS INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT????

From: iwaizooms  
To: SUPER SENTAI SEIJOU 4  
Sent at 3:14pm  
stop yelling shittykawa.

From: oinkawa  
To: SUPER SENTAI SEIJOU 4  
Sent at 3:15pm  
im not yelling!!!!!!

From: oinkawa  
To: SUPER SENTAI SEIJOU 4  
Sent at 3:15pm  
@mattsun @makki why r u not responding ??? when did you two start dating ??? HELLO ???

From: oinkawa  
To: SUPER SENTAI SEIJOU 4  
Sent at 3:17pm  
I’LL HAVE U KNOW IWA-CHAN JUST HIT ME BC OF U TWO AND IF U DONT RESPOND IM CHARGING U FOR AGGRAVATING ASSAULT!!!!

Hanamaki cackled, opening up his messages that were rapidly filling up with Oikawa’s frantic text messages. “This is so funny. How long do you think it’ll take before he facetimes one of us?”

Matsukawa popped a fry into his mouth, grinning. “I say… give it like… less than two seconds?”

Right on time Matsukawa’s phone went off with the Pokemon theme song blaring loud and proud in Mcdonald’s. A few customers turned around but Matsukawa wasn’t bothered. Hanamaki snickered as Matsukawa took an extra three seconds to answer his phone.

“Yeah?” Nonchalance dripped from his tone as he continued shoving fries into his mouth. “Sup?”

“Sup? _Sup?!_ Are you serious?”

 _Oikawa sounds like he’s about to blow a fuse,_ Hanamaki mouthed.

Mattsun smirked, “Serious about what? The economy? Yeah it’s in a down spiral as we speak. How could I not be—”

“—STOP YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! How dare you do me so dirty like this? Imagine me, living my best life, going onto Instagram to bless my followers with an update and I see I’ve been followed by _your couple insta account with Makki-chan?”_

“Oh, that thing?” Hanamaki’s dying with silent laughter and Matsukawa’s voice was still dipped with uncaring tunes. Getting a rise out of Oikawa was always and would always be the highlight of his day. “Yeah. It’s a thing. I see you didn’t follow back though...hm.”

“It’s a pretty clever handle, yeah?” Hanamaki chimed in. “@Matsuhana, because it’s a play on both our names. Mattsun’s idea, spearheaded by me.”

“That’s not the point!” Oikawa rebutted as Iwaizumi mentioned in the background, _yeah that is pretty clever heh._  “I refuse to follow you back after—ACK!” A volleyball came out of nowhere, connecting to the back of Oikawa’s head. Most definitely thrown by Iwaizumi. Mattsun absolutely _lost it_ afterwards. He cackled, tears at his eyes as he pushed the phone over to Hanamaki because he really _couldn’t_.

“Ayo, bossman,” Hanamaki’s grin was catlike as he took the phone, holding it up against his soda cup. “What’s good? Oikawa dead?”

“We can only hope,” Iwaizumi huffed. Hanamaki heard Oikawa go “RUDE!” in the background and he chuckled. “So this account is a joke right?”

Hanamaki and Mattsun exchanged glances, “Define ‘joke’.” Hanamaki asked.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, “If this is another one of your guys’s shenanigans have fun. Be safe. Don’t do anything dumb.”

“Yes dad!” the two said at the same time. Iwaizumi snorted and Oikawa pushed him aside to get into the screen.

“Tell me the truth! Are you guys dating? Are you guys fucking around?! What is the truth—”

“—Enough, Trashykawa. We’re hanging up. Bye guys,” Iwaizumi gave them a nod before signing off. Hanamaki snickered, glancing up to see Matsukawa smirking down at him, affecting evident in his eyes. Weird. He still couldn’t get used to it—the _finally noticing_ part.

“You were right,” Hanamaki stuck out his hand and Matsukawa reached out to lace their fingers. “This was so much better than us sending an _accidental sext meant for the other person_ plan.”

“Thanks,” Matsukawa grinned, picking up his phone to look at the photo he posted on their couples instagram. A totally _not fake but they were going to act like it was fake for the lolz and the rising blood pressure of Oikawa Tooru_ instagram account they made on the spur of the moment. It’s main purpose for being created was so they could recreate and mock super popular couple poses.

They started dating yesterday after Hanamaki, very casually but also rather adorably, confessed to being in love with Matsukawa for years. Matsukawa, being sidelines and hit with a truck by the confession, wasted on time in pulling in Hanamaki for a much needed kiss. Because when you’re caught in your _feels_ it’s only natural to act upon them. They didn’t know how to bring it up to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They were second years in college now and it had been a while since all four of them got together. Sure, they texted all the time but they both felt a little...off just dropping the _oh hey we finally got our heads out of our asses and are dating. What’s good?_  

So Matsukawa decided that the best way was the subtle way. Make an instagram account dedicated to their couple shenanigans. Follow Oikawa. Say _nothing_ and wait for Oikawa to rage text them in confusion. Again, they could have been upfront but when they weighed the options, this route had the utmost return favor of _hilariousity._

The first post was rather iconic, if the duo had to say so themselves. They were holding hands and the picture was taken so you could only see Hanamaki’s hand holding Matsukawa’s as he was pulled down the street. Super aesthetic. Very hipster. Matsukawa even put a cheesy quote for the captain for effect: _let your heart lead the way … love you._  It already had 80 likes even though it was posted a couple of hours ago. Which honestly made it ten times funnier because the comments section was filled with people asking more or less, the same questions Oikawa had. Minus all the rage.

“What picture do you wanna post next, babe?” Matsukawa gave his lover’s hand a squeeze. Even though they’ve only been dating for a day calling him babe sounded so right to his ears.

Hanamaki hummed, and then raised his eyebrows as the idea hit him. “Nudes?” another pause, his lips curling into a teasing grin. “ _Tasteful_ nudes? So we’re safe for work.”

“Oh. Yes. Iconic. You’re a genius!” he leaned forward and Hanamaki leaned in halfway for a kiss. Not their first kiss, but their _official_ first kiss as a couple. They pulled back, matching goofy grins on their face. Matsukawa tilted his head for another kiss when his phone buzzed.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE!**

From: iwazooms  
Sent at 4:30pm  
Congrats. Oikawa will figure it out by tomorrow. Until then I’ll play dumb :).

“I love that man,” Mattsun muttered, shaking his head as he shut his phone.

Hanamaki frowned, “Cheating on me already, babe? I thought you’d wait until you met that cute little air flight attendant on our second trip to Europe…”

“That’s still in the plans,” Mattsun grinned and Makki snorted.

“Asswipe.”

“Love you.”

“Love ya too. _Asswipe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two? i've never written for them before but omgggg they were so funny to write. i hope you enjoyed! catch me on tumblr @heavenbursts because i've recently fallen back into haikyuu hell and i'd love to get connected with more peeps to YELL AT.


End file.
